The Forgivemeinator
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: for a friend of mine of who i did wrong NO LONGER A ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Doofenshmirtz shouted up in the air towards the moonless sky "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" in his old fashioned way but he was suddenly interrupted by 3 solemn knocks on his apartment door.

"hello?"

The evil scientist found at his doorstep a teary eyed redhead girl, her shoulders shaking and her eyes and cheek puffy and red. Her purple glasses looked like they had been rained on. After a few seconds the girl thrust herself open him gripping onto him for comfort

Feeling his lab coat get wet he stared down at her with pitiful eyes, he wasn't to sure how to react for he had never seen her this sad before "Vicky the Fangirl…? You alright?" he hesitantly stroked her hair comfortingly, something he used to do with Vanessa when she was young.

Vicky finally spoke after a few hiccups "c-can..c-can I talk to you..? e-evil scientist to girl?"

Doofenshmirtz closed the door behind him leading her inside "s-sure make yourself at home…" he sat her down on the sofa still feeling her shoulders shake underneath his hands "i-I'll go get some hot chocolate"

He eventually came back with two cups of steamy comfort food, the purple one being his and the other lighter purple one being hers "so...what's wrong Vicky the fangirl?"

She gulped down a few tears and hot chocolate wiping the rest away with her sleeve her eyes locked down onto the floor "i-its about my friend…Stephanie"

"Stephanie? But you guys are so great together! I was even considering her for a apprenticeship to be my evil assistant with you even if she looks at me funnier than you do…" he trailed off noticing he was rambling "…sorry continue, what happened between you and Stephanie?"

"well she was just talking about other fangirls liking you and she was getting annoyed and I think I drew something I shouldn't of…" she looked down feeling the lump in her throat form again "i-it was only an innocent joke…a friendly prank a-an 'im just kidding gesture' b-but she took it the wrong way and she signed off with hardly a goodbye!" she felt herself shaking "oh I just feel awful! It wasn't fair to make fun of it! I'm a terrible friend!" she looked up her eyes filled with tears once more "What if she never wants to talk to me ever again?! What if now she doesn't want to come to England and meet me because she thinks I'm horrid? What if we arranged to meet and she never shows up stands me up leaving alone and miserable just like my life used to be without her?!"

Doofenshmirtz grabbed her shoulders scared "Vicky the fangirl y-youre rambling! Stop it!" he held her close "your scaring me…"

"…it's all my fault"

Doofenshmirtz looked down at her only seeing the ginger tint on top of her head "…whats it all about…vicky?"

His scratchy singing voice made Vicky crack a smile and Doofenshmirtz smiled with her, "now…what just did you draw Vicky the fangirl?" he asked curious. She turned a deep red turning back into his lab coat "Stephanie loves you…so very much…"

Doofenshmirtz suddenly stopped stroking her hair slightly taken aback from what his assistant and friend had just said "…beg pardon?"

"Stephanie loves you…she got jealous of the others…" she buried her head further "and that's why she got mad…"

Doofenshmirtz was still piecing it together, I mean he had talked to the girl but not very often…often she didn't even say much! It was almost as if she was too…nervous.

The penny finally dropped, she did love him, very much indeed…but what was he to do? Feel the same way? He should at least do something…and help her and his friend of course.

"c-can I check my messages on your computer? I haven't checked them since she left…"

Doofenshmirtz suddenly woke from his thought "huh? Oh yeah yeah sure knock yourself out"

She logged onto deviantART like she did as always "youre on deviant art Doof?"

"yeah well like you said I have many fangirls" he smiled bashfully "it's always nice to know what they've been saying"

she smiled and went back to her messages, it was late at night so there weren't many but one deviation stood out

"soniclover95…"

Doofenshmirtz looked over to the moniter displaying quite a woeful drawing, it was Stephanie staring at the rain her eyes matching her friends "she wants…ME to forgive her" she ran a few fingers through her hair "b-but I thought I did wrong! …i-if anything she should forgive me!"

She laid her head in her hands, her mind spinning and Doofenshmirtz just smiled at the two girls

"Hey, Vicky the fangirl?" he crooned his neck trying to look at her eyes

She lifted her head "hm?"

He ruffled her hair smiling "I know what we're going to do tomorrow…"

Vicky tapped her foot anxiously nervous that next day "You sure this is gonna work?"

Doofenshmirtz was sitting on the balcony dusting off one of his inators "I sent her a note to meet me here on the balcony," he smirked "she cant refuse moi"

Vicky rolled her eyes "well…alright but I cant play the guitar to save my life! Stephanie even heard me tune it once, it was bad" she laughed inside remembering good old times

He took his own guitar "don't worry I got it covered, ill play the notes while you sing, you got a better singing voice than me, and any case, I look pretty sweet playing a guitar. I'm like one of the Jonas brothers!"

"That's debatable on whether that's a good thing or a bad thing Doof"

He looked over the side seeing a brunette girl wearing blue attire making her way towards the building "gasp she's here!" he quickly shoved Vicky behind his old shrink-inator "you stay here until your cue!"

Before she could protest that shove she just nodded and shrunk back so Stephanie couldn't see her.

Stephanie made her way onto the balcony and even Doofenshmirtz could now see the red tint-ness in her cheeks whenever she even looked at him.

"ah, Stephanie Zelazo…how unexpected!" he lifted an eyebrow grinning "and by unexpected I mean COMPLETELY expected"

Stephanie giggled at her goofy Doofy "it's nice to see you too Doofy"

Doofenshmirtz smiled getting close to her "y'know Stephanie zelazo? I don't think we spend enough time together"

"we don't?"

"nope" he stroked her arm sweetly "you see a little bird told me that you might have some feelings for me?"

Stephanie was taken aback her red tintness now turning into a huge crimson colour "r-really?"

"Yes…but another bird told me that you were alone for you thought you have lost a friend"

She looked down "don't remind me…I KNOW I've lost her…I was a royal jerk to her…"

"No you weren't…"

"…I was the jerk"

Stephanie swivelled round to see 'her' by the balcony and now saw Doofenshmirtz clutching a guitar "what the..?"

_Stephanie soniclover95  
__I know you love this man who hates mankind  
__It makes my heart feel glad that you can be in love  
__An evil scientist and fangirl, you fit like a glove_

_This guy is 42 while you are 14  
__And it really doesn't matter for I have seen  
__The way you look at him and the way he makes you blush  
__The way he laughs evilly giving you that rush  
__Its true I like him too but never in that way  
__Hey I'd take another human anyday  
__Or even pair him with a platypus called Perry  
__Just to see the way his cheeks turn cherry  
__But of course that's not the point that's not what this is about  
__This is about you and me, and I'm just letting this out  
__The things we said and did before we signed out  
__Yes Stephanie that's what this is about_

_Stephanie soniclover95  
__I know you love this man who hates mankind  
__It makes my heart feel glad that you can be in love  
__An evil scientist and fangirl, you fit like a glove_

_Im sorry for what I did im sorry for what I said  
__Thinking back on it now it just makes me dread  
__That stupid night I doodled that comic with me and Doof  
__Me kissing that stupid little goof  
__I know that's not what you wanted, what you didn't want to see  
__I see that now I do and im extremely sorry  
__For I see this man is yours like you wanted it to be  
__Oh Stephanie please forgive me_

_Stephanie soniclover95  
__I know you love this man who hates mankind  
__It makes my heart feel glad that you can be so in love  
__An evil scientist and his fangirl, you fit like a glove  
__But while I was thinking this throughout the entire day  
__Thinking of what to do and what I should say  
__It seemed that I was missing something that you had posted  
__Something__ I didn't even notice  
__That picture of you crying I must say was nicely done  
__But the way it made my heart feel I felt I had to run  
__For the moment I first found out that you were feeling the same way  
__So I had to write this song today  
__Stephanie forgive me for I forgive you  
__Even though I really didn't think you needed to  
__So I'm writing you this fic and the song to go along  
__To right the things I did and to say that "I was wrong"_

_Stephanie soniclover95  
__I know you love this man who hates mankind  
__It makes my heart feel glad that you can be so in love  
__An evil scientist and his fangirl, you fit like a glove_

_This song is over now and to put this right  
__To make the pain go away that we felt last night  
__You must kiss this man the one you've loved a while  
__The one you love so much and the one that makes you smile..._

Doofenshmirtz pressed his lips against hers as the song ended and Vicky placed a labcoat around her "want to work for me Stephanie Zelazo?"

…

Well I don't know what happens next for I don't know the reaction yet.

What about it Stephanie? Forgive me?


	2. The Aftermath

"Well?"

Stephanie looked over at Vicky her best buddy then looked back at Doofenshmirtz her crush and between the two she had never felt so loved.

She wiped away a few happy tears "...of course i forgive you and im sorry for all ive done"

Vicky embraced her in a hug "oh my god im so relieved!"

"R-really? You like me that much?"

"Duh"

They both laughed Doofenshmirtz smiling at them both

Perry the platypus swung onto the balcony noticing the two girls streaming happy tears and his nemesis standing idly by "oh there you are Perry the Platypus, we're just having a little reunion"

Perry looked up at him suspiciously 'being good are we?'

"And," he continued smiling at Stephanie "I think I just got a new evil assistant"

Vicky grinned "oh yeah that's right! We're working together now!"

"Awesome!"

"WORKING BUDDIES!!"

The girl's high pitched happy squeal made Doofenshmirtz and perry cringe but smile anyway "comes on girls how about some hot chocolate?"

All four of them walked back inside "what is it with you and hot chocolate?"

"Doofenshmirtz now where were we…?"

"Hey HEY easy!! One's enough! VICKY THE FANGIRL HELP ME!"

"haha no chance!"

"CURSE YOU STEPHANIE ZELAZO AND VICKY THE FANGIRL!!"

End ^-^


End file.
